Uważaj, kiedy patrzysz przez okno
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Raczej ciężkostrawne. Wykorzystałem postaci z Władcy Pierścieni, pojawiają się także mało ważne postaci Jack i Ruka z animowanych, japońskich bajek (A.N.I.M.E.), a także jakieś inne bez większego znaczenia. Wykorzystanie tych, a nie innych postaci też nie ma większego znaczenia. Mam nadzieję, że wstęp jest dostatecznie zachęcający. Szczerze polecam.


Wojciech smacznie chrapał. Sen jego jednak przerwało nieznośne napięcie w umyśle, które podpowiadało mu, iż ktoś na niego intensywnie patrzy.  
- No, no, co ja widzę? – przemówił mężczyzna w czarnym kapeluszu, lekko przeciągając samogłoski – Szanowny pan się obudził? Świetnie!  
– Gandalf? – Wojtek nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom, gdy język nabrał już sprawności. – Na filmie i w mej wyobraźni byłeś bardziej krąglutki, dlatego też pewnie nosiłeś takie szmaty luźne szare, białe, glutowate zarazem, jestem ogólnie pod wra, ale... czemu taka zmiana designu?  
Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił się.  
– Oł, Wojtku – rzekł starczo.  
Wtedy za oknem coś zaszeleściło, obaj zdziwili się do głębi. Ponieważ tu nie miało co szeleścić . Nawet źdźbło trawy się nie uchowało.  
Gandalf mógłby rzec: gleba została objęta niepojętym, przerażającym, wszędobylskim, niezwyciężonym ogniem Mordoru... choć tak być nie było!  
Wtem ujawniło się źródło hałasu – Wojtek i Gandalf obserwowali to uważnie – o szybę okna pokoju obiły się dwa prężne pośladki ciasno przyobleczone w spodenki trzy czwarte barwy bordowej; a z tych pośladów jakby lina wychodziła, ale zza nich, nie sprzed nich; gdy kształt za szybą bezwładnie obrócił się kilkakrotnie ujrzeć można było Froda kurczowo trzymającego się sznura.  
- Elo ziomalisko! Mam zioło do opylenia, to jak?  
– Frodo! – zagrzmiał Gandalf karcąco i drgnął tułowiem jakby chciał skoczyć ku krnąbrnemu hobbitowi i zdzielić go laską przez łeb, jednak nogi starca zaplątały się w kołdrze Wojtka i fiknął koziołka, twarzą lądując tak niedaleko od krocza chłopaka, nomen omen przychylnie nastawionego do spróbowania Marysi czy Bóg wie czego, czymkolwiek to Frodo nie handlował.  
Gandalf osobiście doznał strzały myśleniowej (czyli myśli natychmiastowej), ażeby bezzwłocznie powstać i stanąć w pozycji godniejszej, jednakowoż Wojciech wstał z posłania i podbiegł do okna celem go otwarcia, więc staruch wyczuł policzkiem najmiększe miejsce na kołderce i tak trwał... a pośladki to niebotycznie spiczaście trwały i celowały w sufit.  
- Klawo brachu, nawet nie wiesz, jakim ta świetnym smakoszem dragów jestem! Dasz chapsnąć na smaczka?  
Frodo wiedział, więc uśmiechnął się diablo przebiegle, lecz handel z Wojtkiem przerwał Samwise Gamgee, wlatując między kupca i sprzedawcę z Marysią w rączce swym grubym, tłustym cielskiem, lawirując panicznie na drugiej linie jak piskorz na haku, i wrzeszcząc:  
– Boże, Frodo, Boże, Frodo, Boże, Frodo, Boże, Frodo...!  
– Kurde... – podsumował Gandalf, który powstał i patrzył na to widowisko z przymrużeniem oka – już nie wiem który to Bóg, a który Frodo...  
Bóg zagrzmiał na to stwierdzenie, aczkolwiek nie wdawał się w dalsze dyskusje. Staruszek z przestrogą przykrył głowę kołdrą.  
Zza kołdry wystawało tylko jego jedno oko, co bardzo rozbawiło Wojtka – zagrzmiał i on, niczym Bóg, śmiechem – wtedy Frodo wepchnął mu do jamy gębowej fenomenalne ilości salarety, szczypiora i świeżo zarżniętego warchlaka.  
Sam uspokoił trzęsącą się masę swego ciała i zawisł w zwisie prostym, męskim (krawacie, boć to krawat jego liną był) i zapodał rzeczowym, acz zdyszanym głosem:  
– Wojtas, musimy poważnie pogadać, ale tak w zwisie nie będziemy... umebluj lepiej salony na wizytę znamienitych gwiazd świata narkotykowego!  
- To złaziajta warchole, ja za was tego nie zrobię! A salonu nie umebluję, bo mam gościa – Anaruka, chłopca z Grenlandii landów tysiąca rzek i jednego wulkanu izotropowego - bla, bla, bla...  
Spojrzeli na niego karcąco, ale nie że karcąco... MROŻĄCO KARCĄCO!

Wojciech już na rowerze pędził do Bodzio, ale miast na siodełku, pośladki ulokował na bagażniku swego bike'a i sprawdzał jak na te małpie wyczyny reagują piechurzy.  
Bodzio nie otworzył mu niestety drzwi, więc musiał wymyślić coś lepszego. I tak myślał, i myślał...  
I myśleć nie dokończył; rzucił się mu do gardła Anaruk i wrzasnął:  
– nie jesteś już moim, przyjacielem, zdrajco! Najpierw mówisz, że mnie gościsz i nie pojedziesz, a jak spojrzą na ciebie z pikanterią w okach, to lecisz do Bodzio jak na złamanie karku... ja nie chcę cię znać, gnido!  
Wojciech nie patykował się... wyrwał Anarukowi język (by zamilkł), rzucił nim w górę, by po stokroć zawirował, aby powypadały mu wsie zęby, gdy wreszcie Anaruk doknał desatnku na chodniku, Wojciech wyrwał mu nerki, jelita, gardło i na końcu połamał mu małego palca. Jelita przewiesił sobie przez ramię, tak dziarsko.  
– O czym to ja myślałem? – pomyślał i myślał...  
Zza rogu wyjechała lśniąca w gorących promieniach słońca, czarna ciężarówka, z niej wyszedł ubrany na czarno, wysoki mężczyzna z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy:  
- Wsiadaj, jesteś aresztowany.  
– Spieprzaj dziadu, mamusia zakazała mi rozmawiać ze strangere'ami... – rzekł na odwal i poszedł przed siebie, choć beznamiętny man śledził go, nie skrywając się.  
I wtem Wojtek natknął się na wzruszającą scenkę. Stanął jak wryty. Dziewczynka i chłopiec stali obok siebie przy drabinkach i płakali z całych sił. Ich rączki skrywały dwa sznureczki z chwytnikiem na jednym z końców. To była zepsuta skakanka. Wojtusia warga drgała. Powstrzymał drżenie. Podszedł do nich, pogłaskał po główkach, zdjął jelita Anaruka z barku i rozwiesił między drabinką, a słupem wysokiego napięcia.  
Dobrotliwy palec Wojciecha zagrał na strunie z jelit, a ta grubo zabrzmiała, dzieci przestały płakać. Wojtuś jeszcze raz trącił improwizowaną skakankę. Dzieci patrzyły na Wojtka z niewymowną wdzięcznością.  
Warga drgała. Warga beznamiętnego faceta drgała, a w kącikach perliły się łezki, rzekł do Wojtka:  
– A grasz do kotleta? Niezłą nutkę łapiesz na jelitkach, a ja, nie chwaląc się, jestem koneserem muzyki alternatywnej i awangardowej.  
– Spoczko loczko, znam różne chwyty, ziom. Kotlety wolę jeść, zaś istotnie, na jelitach grywam snadnie... – dufnie podniósł podbródek, a za nim dzieci w najlepsze skakały przez jelita.  
- Jeśli nie chcesz iść na odstrzał za zabicie szacownego członka Krajowych Służb Bezpieczeństwa, mogę załatwić ci nieźle opłacaną robotę. Granie na jelitach do kotleta w dzień i strip.. no wiesz.. ding.. dong. – Zapuścił masę (żeby nie powiedzieć Rzeszę) jednoznacznych oczek.  
– O kurde, ziom... no wiesz... eee... – Wojtek aż nazbyt ostentacyjnie drapał się po głowie – to znaczy ja coś tam słyszałem, nie... słyszałem, nie? Kaczmar, ten teges, Wojtek w Szwecji w porno klubie, ale żebyś na serio traktował tę piosenkę... Wiśnia jest lepszy! Michał Wiśniewski, muszę się z nim spotkać... to... to mój adwokat, mam prawo do wiśni i zachowam sos wiśniowy, póki nie zawiśniuje tu on lub better my zawiśnijmy do niego!  
- ... – Czarnopelerynowy mość nie rozumiał ni w ząb.  
Wnet do Wojciecha podbiegli Frodo z Samem, zaczęli na niego nienawistnie szczekać, lecz z jakimś przesłaniem głębszym i rzeczywiście Baggins z głębi ciała oddał nawet mocz na but chłopca, ale na tym oba pieski poprzestały i odbiegły, chowając się za horyzontem.  
– Aaa... ha, ha – skwitował zajście Wojtek, drapiąc się znowuż po gorącej czuprynie – no tak, zapomniałem, muszę kupić budy moim pieskiom... wróć! Muszę jeszcze zajść do meblowego! Zagdza si pan, że zanim po raz pierwszy zdejmę majteczki w pańskim, bo to zapewne pański porno-gogo klub – ton chłopaka wyrażał zadziorność – właśnie, zanim to zrobię, spotkam się z Michałem Wiśniewskim w jego willi oraz uprzednio udam się do meblowego. Stoi panu? Tfu! Umowa stoi?  
– Oczywiście, że stoi.. propozycja oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się niczym ucieleśnienie szatana. – Pozostała jeszcze tylko kwestia.. formalności. Oto cyro.. ekhm, znaczy, cyber-nowoczesny wiążący... długopisik..  
Wojtek już chciał coś napisać, ale jak tylko tknął długopisu, ręką jego, którą go dzierżył, oblazła ze skóry i pokryła się ohydnymy, plugawymi, strange glonami.  
– Ale cool! – oczy chłopaka zabłyszczały i na jego nieszczęście długopis znalazł się na drodze oczy-krocze_tego_pana.  
- Heh, heh.. Młodzieńcze.. – urwał.  
Wojtek zrobił mentalnego palm face'a, a gdyby nawet prawdziwego chciał by urzeczywistnić to przeszkodziłby mu w tym Jack Bezariusta, który wypadł dosłownie ZNIKĄD i chwycił JEGO MAŁEGO... to znaczy... jego małą dłoń!  
Złoty warkocz przemknął tylko Wojtkowi przed oczyma, zalśnił i cisnął w oczy złoty piach nie z tego świata.  
– Co z narkotykami? – warkoczowy szlachcic zapytał i spojrzał na poważnego policmajstra. – To nowy kolo do interesu, o...  
Wojciech urzeczywistnił palm face'a.  
– Co ty bredzisz, człeku... nie znam cię... – spojrzał znacząco. – Dziś gwiazdy świata narkotykowego na pewno u mnie na chacie się nie zbierają!  
Jack zamarł. Puścił JEGO.  
– Ja pitolę, Wojtas! – Jack złapał się za głowę. – To ja pogrążam całe miasto w otchłani, żeby przerwać wir czasoprzestrzenny i wpaść do waszego świata na ważne spotkanie, a ty mi mówisz, że go nie ma! Co ja powiem tamtym ludziom, którzy już nie żyją!?  
Wojtek znalazł dobrą odpowiedź:  
– Im nie musisz nic. – Wyszczerzył się. – Lecz innym możesz wmówić, że zrobiłeś to dla swojej szmuli...  
– Szmuli...? – Jack nie zrozumiał.  
– Dla dziołchy.  
– Aaa!  
– Ludzie to kupią i jeszcze zrobią cię bohaterem! Zwal winę na przyjaciela albo coś... NIE WIEM, STARY!  
Piorun strzelił w stronę Wojtka, ale ten na szczęście (a może i nie) uniknął ciosu. Bóg wydał ostatnie ostrzeżenie...  
Wojciech wiedział, że czas najwyższy realizować plan Wszechmogącego i udać się do sklepu z meblami, by salony przygotować dla śmietanki towarzyskiej; obejdą się bez Bezariusty (ten, oszukany, kucnął przy śmietnikach i chlipał). Bodzio po drugiej stronie miasta okazał się otwarty, jednak dziwne było w nim to, że po całym towarze myszkowały miriady myszek Miki i soczyście rzucały mięsem.  
Niebo zaszło chmurami, wokoło rozniósł wiatr gromkie grzmoty, ziemia się rozstąpiła, a z niej wyłonił się w oparach czerwono włosy demon:  
- Awans, poniżamy ceny.  
Demon walnął swym młotem do poniżania w ścianę Bodzio, który (Bodzio) wrzasnął miękko, rozsypując się od fundamentów po sufity i aż pewnie do mentalnych partii zarezerwowanych w Edenie. Znaleźli się nagle na rozległym polu, gdzie w oddali stali Frodo, Sam i Gandlaf.  
- Jeszcze krok i będę dalej od domu niż kiedykolwiek dalej – wrzasnął grubasek.  
- Oł, Sam... kłamiesz! – Frodo jęknął z pretensją.  
- Jak to? Gdzie wy idziecie, grubasy nienażarte!? Co z narkotykowym spotkaniem?! – Wojciech krzyknął, czuł się jak w tanim spektaklu.  
Bo w nim był. Tylko sobie tego jeszcze nie uświadomił.  
Frodo obejrzał się i choć był miriady kilometrów od młodziana, ten mógł dostrzec mroczne sińce pod jego oczami – na pewno nabił mu je Gandalf, lecz Wojtek nie miał pojęcia czemu... było to mrożące krew w życiach.  
- Nabraliśmy cię, a ty tak łatwo się dałeś nabrać... wystarczyło podyndać pośladami przed twoim oknem, odchudzić Gandalfa... – cmoknął jak geniusz - ... wszystko przewidzieliśmy, wszystko! Dzięki nam złapał cię pan policmajster Kulminator i trafisz tam... do jego pornogogo-klubu!  
Zaśmiał się szpetnie, a Gandlaf wbił miecz w gardziel Sama.  
- Teraz jesteś dalej od domu niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, gruba szmato! – zawył, pełen agresji i nienawiści.  
- Ta! – Wojtek, wyładowując stres dzisiejszego poranka, przydepnął zwłoki glanem.  
Gdyż Gandalf przeteleportował martwego Sama w gruzy Bodzia, by smród umarlaka rozprzestrzeniał się tam; Gandzio i Frodo rozpłynęli się. Michał Wiśniewski zaśmiał się:  
- Zasłużyłeś sobie na to, rozpustny chłopcze... praca w tym klubie to będzie twa pokuta, nędzny rozpustniku! Awans! Awans! Co za ekscytacja! Nareszcie zajmiesz moje miejsce, nareszcie mam awans na Poniżacza, ha, ha!  
Śmiał się, to naprzemiennie płakał. Jego praca w piekle nie była łatwa, choć pewnie łatwiejsza niż teraz Wojtka. Zdaje się, że trafił na najniższy szczebel w hierarchii piekielnej. Ale drugi stopień to już Demon Poniżania... łatwo awansuje się w piekle, ciekawe ile mileniów mu to zajmie?  
Wojtek wkurzył się i przyfasolił w oklapły i tak nos Michałka.

...

Na scenie pionowo oraz w pozycji horyzontalnej znajdowało się kilku luk, takich rur jakby. Co chwila wyskakiwał z nich Ruka. Chował się, to wyskakiwał. Ekspresja jego twarzy była bardzo przychylnie nastawiona do publiczności, lecz ta opierała się brodami na rękach i nudziła. Gdy pokaz się zakończył, nikt nie zaklaskał. Ruka zszedł, a kurtyna zatrzasnęła się.  
Lecz teraz beznamiętny policmajster wyszedł na scenę w burzy oklasków, przed kurtynę, która zasłaniała potencjalne widowisko. Tutaj beznamiętność stawała się namiętna i chodzi tu o dosłowność. Beznamiętny wcześniej, teraz tryskał energią.  
- To był Ruka wyskakujący z luki... A teraz przed państwem, w mym luksusowym klubie, numer specjalny, to na co czekaliście, w wykonaniu naszego czołowego artysty!  
Zaczekał, aż widzowie dadzą mu dojść do słowa.  
- Wojciech The Rozpustny! Uuuu!  
Oklaski.  
Kurtyna poszła wniwecz, tak samo policmajster.  
Wojciech stał na środku w złotych stringach i takiej samej koszulce, lśniącej i z cekinami. Z obu stron na scenę wtoczyły się dwie rury do tańca erotycznego. Z góry, na linach, spuścił się mały chłopiec, a potem mała dziewczynka. Wylądowali na parkiecie sceny. Wojciech wyrzucił ręce na boki. Mokre jelita z mlaskiem oplotły się na dwóch rurach. Zaczął nimi kręcić w rytm przyspieszającej muzyki, a dzieci skakały.  
Oklaski. Koniec.


End file.
